nyankoifandomcom-20200214-history
Wait Until Dark
Wait Until Dark is the seventh episode of the Nyan Koi anime series. Plot In the early morning, Chizuru saw Junpei carrying a bag with a big luggage. Junpei greeted her first and felt curious why she didn’t greet him first. Chizuru thought Junpei was running away from home early in the morning, that’s why she didn’t want to disturb him. Junpei quickly explained that he was actually going on a school trip to Kyoto. Even earlier than that, Tama, knowing that Junpei is going to Kyoto, brought his friend Masa together so that Junpei could give him a lift to Kyoto. After dropping Masa at the bus station, Junpei’s class begin their first visit to Kiyomizu-dera. There Junpei spotted a kitten crying while calling out Junpei’s name. He was actually hungry from not eating for three days and therefore really grateful to Junpei for feeding him. Junpei found out that Masa had spread news about his condition all over Kyoto. Since then, a lot of cats followed around Junpei throughout the trip, at the curiosity of Kaede. At Tenman-gu, the god of scholarship, Junpei helped another cat to buy a lucky amulet, so that he could give to his owner and wishes good luck on the examination. Another at Kinkaku-ji, Junpei helped a Russian cat to take her(?) picture with her(?) master. Feeling tired and frustrated, Junpei called the twins to talk with Tama, telling him to stop spreading things about his cursed situation. Later that night during dinner, Junpei was totally tired out. Concerned Kaede asked if he was feeling well and also informed that Nagi actual home was in Kyoto. Jealous Sumiyoshi nearby overheard their conversation but unaware that her hair got burnt. During bath time, the previously earlier cat that was helped by Junpei told Junpei the best spot to see the bath area on the girl’s side. The board Junpei was leaning on gave in, revealing Junpei’s peeking on the girls. Eventually he was punished by Itou sensei to stay outside dorm. The next day was free time for the students. Junpei, Kaede, Sumiyoshi, Haruhiko and Kouta group together. When Junpei saw another lost cat, he tried to sent him alone but followed by Kaede and Sumiyoshi. Turns out the kitten, Komasa was actually Masa’s son. They were both actually belongs to the Ichinose clan family. The day ends with the three of them rushing back to dorm. Mewview Episode In Mewview episode, it was revealed that the annual meeting at the main house of the Ichinose's clan was actually to find a suitable husband for Nagi. Nyan_Koi_-_07_point.jpg Nyan Koi - 07-2013-01-23 00-41-45.jpg|Lost cat at Kiyomizu-dera Nyan Koi - 07.jpg|Amulet for the master Nyan Koi - 07-00-44-49.jpg|Taking picture for the Russian cat Nyan Koi - 0749-03.jpg|Cats at the hot-spring bath Nyan Koi - 0751-23.jpg|Tourist cats by the river Nyan Koi - 07-51-56.jpg|The lost Komasa Komasa and masa.png|Finally father and son reunited Nyan Koi - 07-2013-01-23 00-56-01.jpg|Junpei gets to meet the family cats of Ichinose clan's Nyan Koi - 07-2013-01-23 09-29-00.jpg|Josephine and wife, Cindy Quotes *'Junpei': Hey, don't look! Stop cutting out! Darn it! Don't look at them! ---- *'Junpei': On second thought, maybe a tiny little peek won't hurt. I have to do it. ---- *'Junpei': Cause the feelings between men and women can not be contained. *'Boys': Aah! *'Girls': Aah! *'Junpei': Aah! *'Girls': Aah! *'Kaede': (Gasps) Kousaka-kun! *'Junpei': It's not what it looks like. We're wasn't trying to break the wall down! If you just listen do what I say. I'm sure we can... I... ---- *'Sensei': Kousaka are you create it what you done! ---- *'Junpei': Koda, let's hurry up! Who are you mailing? *'Koda': Um, my girlfriend. *'Both': Ahh! *'Boy': He said like is now. It was no big deal! *'Junpei': But he told us, man. Trivia The bus driver has an uncanny resemblance to Shinichi Watanabe, also known as Nabeshin from Excel Saga. Nyan_Koi_-_07_mag.jpg Category:Haz Map Category:Anime Category:Episodes